


Zeros

by simonspeaks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, angst???, baz is awkward, but not too much, coc 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: based off of the prompt: angstwhich funnily enough this is less angsty than a couple of the other ones for coc 2017





	Zeros

Crowley, I think I might  _actually_  be drunk.

When Miss Possible had given us assigned seats I’d been a little sour, but when I realized who my table mate was I blew it.

_“I’m not sitting with Snow!” I had said to her._

_“It’s only for the test today. And you’re not supposed to be talking anyway, so there shouldn’t be a chance for him to bother you.”_

_“We’ll see.” I had grumbled, stomping over to my seat._

And now he’s right next to me, and must be getting worked up about something because the air around us is starting to crackle, and it’s  _intoxicating_. He sighs, slumping against the back of his chair.

“I give up.” He grumbles.

“What? Already? I was gonna give you ten minutes at least.” I say, turning to face him. I smirk.

“Leave me alone Baz.”

“You’re the one who started this conversation.” I turn back to the paper on my desk.

“Well I wasn’t talking to  _you!_ ” He pushes my shoulder away from him.  
“Simon. Baz.” Miss Possibelf says from her desk at the front of the classroom. “Be quiet or you’re both getting zeros.”

I focus my attention on my test. There’s no way I’m letting Bunce be top of the class. But Crowley, it’s hard to focus when Snow is right next to me. I breathe in, then out, trying my best to block out Snow’s entire existence as much as I can. But I can’t help but hear him mumbling to himself and scratching things onto his paper. I glance over at his test.  _No, Snow, you’ve got it all wrong. The answer isn’t **Fly my bird.**  Where did you even get that from?_

I nudge his side. “It’s  **on love’s light wings.”**  I whisper.  _Crowley, why am I helping him?_

“Like I’d ever trust you! You could be trying to get me to fail on purpose.” He loudly whispers back.

“I don’t need to try for that; you do it all on your own.“

“Sod off. I don’t need your help anyway!” His voice climbs in volume easily.

“Simon and Baz! Bring your tests up here!”  _Shit._  I reluctantly get out of my seat, grabbing my papers and heading to her desk with Snow right behind me. She grabs both of our tests out of our hands and rips them down the middle. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson. You’re dismissed.”

For a moment I’m stunned, but once the cool air of the hallway hits me my rage comes bubbling to the surface. I turn to Snow. “You! It’s all your fault!” I shout at him.

“Well if you hadn’t tried to mislead me it would have been fine!”

“I was trying to help. Besides, it’s your fault because you can’t whisper!”

“First off, I can bloody whisper. Second of all, why would you ever want to help me!?”

“I don’t know!”

“How do you not know!?” Snow screams at me.

“I don’t know! Just leave me alone!” I turn away, heading for the doors leading outside.

“No! I’m not leaving you alone because it’s your fault I failed that test!” He takes a step towards me and turn back to him, mirroring his actions.

“I failed that test too!” I say, waving my finger in his face. Magick is coming off of him in waves, an all-too-familiar feeling. “Look, Snow. Nevermind, it’s fine. Just calm down.” I say defeatedly.

“Why should I?” He challenges.

“Crowley, can’t you tell? You’re about to go off.”

“Oh.” He says ashamedly, now staring at his shoes instead of me. It’s a shame; I like seeing his reactions.

I slide down the wall until I’m sitting on the floor. “It’s fine, we’ll just find some extra credit we can do.”

“I guess that way I’ll actually have time to study.” He sits down next to me.

“You did have time to study!” I push his shoulder playfully. “You just spent it working on the newest task the Mage’s given you.”

“That’s better than using it for plotting.”

“So that’s what you think I get up to in my free time? Plotting against the Mage’s Heir? As if.” I scoff.

“What do you do then?” He leans forward, putting his elbow on his knee.

 _How do I say “thinking about you’ without seeming creepy?_  “Um, actually, nevermind. I spend all my free time plotting against you, Simon Snow.” I quickly scramble to my feet. “I’m just gonna go back to, um… plotting, yeah.” I race out of sight.  _Aleister Crowley and the six white hares, that was close. How more obvious can you be, Baz? Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!_

・・・

When Simon slips into our room that night all I hear him say is: “She said there’s no extra credit,” before he slips under his covers and promptly falls asleep.

I soon follow suit as I’m lulled by his soft snores into dreams full of summer days with Snow at my side. His hair as golden as the sun and cheeks the color of pale pink roses.It’s quite the look.

When I wake I’m reminded of reality, and that no matter how hard I try my fantasies will stay what they are: dreams.


End file.
